Princess Slave
by luvuknowitluv
Summary: What would happen if Sakura was the princess of the world... and princes were out to get her? What if she gives up herself to save others? Sasusaku, NejiTenten, there maybe others later!
1. 1:The slave problem

Slave Princess

The world's princess, Sakura Haruno, was walking around the town of Konoha, waving and just having a good time with all of her people. She never truly thought that she "owned" the people but more that they were just her friends. Citizens also just LOVED Sakura, as she always never truly thought anything bad of anyone but rather was giving second chances here and there. Therefore, nobody wanted to hurt her… except for a couple of princes.

So, while Sakura was meeting the children in the orphanages and giving them her best smiles, the princes were watching her closely, waiting to see when they could talk to her. They all didn't exactly want her more like they wanted something from her.

_**The Princes!**_

Prince of Fire - Sasuke Uchiha- wants Sakura…but won't admit it as he always sees her as weak for not punishing all the law breakers but more of talk to them and help them

Prince of Animals - Kiba Inuzuka – he just wants to help his friends and loves the thought of another adventure esp. with Akamaru. He also likes Sakura but not in a lovers way but wants to be best friends with her.

Prince of Air/Forest - Neji Hyuga – he wants to help Sasuke and want Tenten, one of the best friends and bodyguard of Sakura

Prince of Earth - Rock Lee – he also wants to "spread the youth" even though he also wants Sakura he knows he can't take her from Sasuke so he decided to just help out and at least TRY to take her as his.

Sakura was playing with a little girl named Suri with one of her best friends Sai. Sai also loves Sakura, but he knew that she didn't feel the same for him. Sai however, accepted that and was willing to be just being her best friend. Suddenly, a cry was heard and Sakura unthinkingly ran toward the cry. She saw a boy, a man really, about to strike a child.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Lee, were standing together making a plan to attract Sakura's attention. Neji noticed that Sasuke suddenly had a smirk on his face; being Sasuke's friend he knew that Sasuke had a plan. Sasuke's plan was simple and straight they were going to make the princess into their but mainly Sasuke's slave!_


	2. 2:The Coronation

I do not own anything or anyone FROM Naruto! Everyone who's not from Naruto's strictly MINE

Princess Slave

Before

A man was about to hit a child lying on the ground. Sakura, unthinking of the dangers, ran in front of the child. The plan was on its way!

Back to the present

The child was not looking up but rather looking at the ground so that people can not see her face. However, when the child saw that someone had jumped in front and called "STOP!", and the child, Kayna, bowed to the princess, and started to ramble saying how sorry she was and how much thanks and much wasn't heard because of the sobbing.

The man, whose cloak didn't reveal his face, had a commanding and familiar voice, as he said to the princess, "This is my slave, I suggest Princess, you move out of the way, so that I can punish my slave in peace."

Sakura, whose anger was famous around the world, replied, "You do not have the right to speak to me like that, especially if I tell you not to hurt this slave!" Sakura was getting frustrated by the second while the man only smirked. This of course made Sakura even madder!

The man replied by saying, "I see Princess, but you of all people should see that a master has his rule over the slaves therefore, no one not even the princess can tell the master what he can or can not do to his slaves." Sakura dumbfounded that anyone would ever talk to her like this especially since, everyone was kind to her. Luckily, her best friend/ bodyguard, Sai came in to help her out. Sai told the man, "You are right, sir, but I do not believe it should be in public do you think?!?" With that, Sai dragged Sakura away, where Sakura was just about to yell, but couldn't because she had to get ready to her coronation as the princess of the world was going on today with all of her family.

Sakura, while getting ready from her maids, was thinking about the slave problem and thought about how unfair it was for the slave. Now when her and her first maid and her top best friend, Ino Yamanaka, came in to help her dress, she was still thinking about the slave problem. Ino sensed that something was wrong with Sakura and Ino knew that she could be patient. Yeah right! Ino called to Sakura about a dozen times before she finally screamed to Sakura!

Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and noticed Sai and Shikamaru had run into the room thinking that Sakura or Ino was hurt! Luckily, Sakura got Sai sorted out and Ino soothed Shikamaru. When they were finally alone, Ino looked at Sakura; however, Sakura surprised Ino by asking, "What do you think about slaves?"

Ino, surprised by this question countered by asking, "Is this what has been in your mind the whole time?"

Sakura explained to Ino about what happened that day with the man and the slave. Ino sighed at the mention of Sakura putting herself in danger, however, she turned serious and said, "I do not believe that people need slaves, maybe maids and servants and such but keeping slaves are just not right" After saying this Ino started to lecture Sakura, to not do anything today as today was her coronation and not to put herself in danger.

Sakura tuned out of this because Ino ALWAYS told Sakura about the dangers and such. Soon, Sai and Shikamaru came out to collect Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru in the end took Ino and they walked side by side, laughing and talking as they would also have to get ready for the party as being best friends with Sakura.

At the Coronation

For Sakura, the coronation just passed on as a blur… except for one sight of feeling the presence of one person, the same presence of the man whose a "master" to the slave. Just as fast as the chakra presence came it was gone.

A/N...Hey, how you doing?!? LoL anyways, I hope you guys liked it !

What do you think will happen next?!? Well let's just say there will be some lemon unless you guys don't put any remarks?!?


	3. 3:The thougts

I do not own anything or anyone FROM Naruto! Everyone who's not from Naruto's strictly MINE

Princess Slave

Before

At the coronation, Sakura felt the chakra presence.

NOW

At the ceremony,

The ceremony was when people from anywhere around the world, can come to the main hall. In that time, the people ask for a favor or to ask for help from the princess. From that time, she can say yes or no… however, since Sakura is nice than she will always say YES… at least that was what she planned on doing but things never go as Sakura plans…

Now, in the beginning everything was going great… especially in helping the orphanages and homeless shelters. However, after about an hour, Sakura was getting tired and bored. Unfortunately, for Sakura her family wouldn't let her leave… at least not yet. After, half an hour, Sakura's family finally said she was allowed to go after three more.

Sakura relieved that it was almost over, was overjoyed and decided to give the last three her undivided attention. Sadly, she was not able to go the last three; actually she only got to one more. Sakura, sitting down and waiting, however, the person who came in was the same cloaked man who whipped the slave. At seeing him, Sakura felt anger boiling under her and the weather was changing into a thunderstorm. In seeing this her closest cousin noticed this and quickly calmed her down before anyone noticed…nobody knew about her powers, or someone would definitely try something.

The cloaked man came with 3 other people, all having something behind their back. Sakura, finally calmed down, spoke in a clear voice and asked, "how can I help you?!?" He answered by saying, "Hello, your highness, I want you to be my slave" as calmly as he would ask for juice. Sakura, furious, yelled, "Are you crazy?!? Of course not, are you that stupid?"

All four of them pulled out children who look like they are starved and bleeding. They were all bruised and hurt… because of this Sakura stopped from running down and hurting them at once. Sakura, in a tearful voice replied, "What do you want? Let those children go, they haven't done anything!"

The cloaked man replied by saying, "You know what I want… what we need to know is if you're willing?" Suddenly, there was a fifth member and she noticed it was Sai… he replied to Sakura… I would say yes… Sakura was surprised when she noticed that Sai was helping them, therefore, she was wondering why. When Sai said, "Sorry, Sakura"

That is when Sakura understood… Sai was in on this and he was also a part of this. With this Sakura started to cry and feel depressed in feeling that one of the people she trusted in her life, had turned on her. With this, Sakura's family was getting angry but before they could do anything, Sakura said quietly, "Okay…I'll do it"

The cloaked man was smirking and showed his face…Sasuke, Sakura's crush. Sakura gasped and didn't understand why something like this was happening to her. Sasuke put a hand out and told everyone to lift their masks, Kiba…Neji…and Lee…they all went to her school and all were PRINCES!!!

It was just unbelievable…and it all went by in a blur, however, Sakura understood the terms were that Sakura would still be a princess…and they could not force any rules or money from her. However, she will be their but mainly Sasuke's slave for a long time!!! Nobody in the world expected this… therefore all were weeping for the princess…however, amazingly, Sakura just held her head up and smiled saying not to worry and still to come to her for anything!

Sasuke perplexed but smirking at the thought of his plan going so well thought of all the things he would do to HIS Princess!

Sasuke's thoughts

**Sakura had nothing on and Sasuke dragged her to the bedroom. Pushing her onto the bed, groping just about everywhere, kissing her hurtfully…dominating her mouth. He was showing who was boss without even talking to her. Sasuke had this unbelievable rush to just take her right now but he knew she was a virgin so he would have a little fun with her. Sasuke's mouth traveled lower and lower, while Sakura just lay there… he wants her so much! **

Back to the present

Sasuke came back from his thoughts when he noticed that Sakura was finished her little speech. Therefore, he roughly took her by the arm and told her to get in the car. He thought when she looked up she would have tears…instead she had anger, he smirked at that... the thought of her being feisty. In Sakura's thoughts were that even though she has to be a slave…she would NOT be a concubine…no matter what they said. They did not know about her powers so it does not matter!

Sai stared at Sakura with eyes that Sakura had never seen before it was anger and hate. Sakura stared back at him with confusion, what happened to Sai? Who is this person who is in Sai? She had never seen Sai this way. She knew she had to find a loophole in this problem!

On the way there, everyone had different thought:

Sasuke: why he was so obsessed with this annoying girl

Neji: how he was going to get Tenten

Kiba: wondering what he can get from helping his friends

Lee: how he can persuade Sakura to like him instead of falling for Sasuke

Sai: why did she do this to me?

Sakura: A plan, I need a plan but what kind of plan?

Therefore, the whole time they were going, they hardly noticed each other, but each had formed a solution somehow to each of their plans, not always good ones like Lee trying to woo Sakura by giving her candy. Others were pretty good, especially Sakura's. Sakura's plan is …

Wat's up y'all. Wutcha been up to?!? Hope you liked…by the way I'm not good at this updating thing:P Just regular me…:P luvzz…hope u liked!


End file.
